legacy_of_a_fallen_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Recap for Chapter 6: The Sword, The Bandage
Chapter 6: The Sword, the Bandage & The Book “Heart of the Revolution they called him, for that is what he was and that is what he started. From him arose a new kind of warrior, a fighter of the soul whose sword was love and his armor compassion. “ -Excerpt from: “The Song of Vladimir” The Lives of the Saints Through skill forged out of necessity and in one smooth motion Sibastian raised his bow and shot at the startled watchman. The arrow flew strong and fast but fate was fickle and it raced past its target’s face. Melek, still on the ground, held true to the long held tradition of the Ishraiya; to never use their knowledge to maim or slay. Starting from his head, Melek’s body turned from flesh to clear, blue water and he held his form for a moment before exploding outward in a splash. Realizing the danger he was in, the guard ran to one of the sleeping men and while shaking him said, “Sir, we’ve been found. Sir, wake up! All of you, wake up!” As in answer, Vladimir rushed out of the darkness, sword at the ready. His charge was aimed at the presumed waking captain and he ran past and over sleeping guards. Arriving at his target, Vlad delivered a vicious blow that almost killed his enemy outright. The thug leader howled in pain as his torso was almost cut in two and awakening everyone that still slept. Goat, with halberd in hand joined the melee, demonstrating an aptitude with the weapon not expected of a herder. Kainen zipped among targets, focusing on those still prone, and landed several precise strikes. Gentle Kuja opted to incapacitate instead of harm and placed several kidnappers back to sleep. Men fought for their lives and men lost. All through this, Tesrina stood silent, her hands placed on gently on Vsev’s shoulders, her eyes focused on the battle. Within minutes the thug camp was all but defeated, with five dead, two captive and one short, craven kidnapper running for his life. The battle over, Goat took a seat directly where he was standing and Vladimir slumped against a tree, his cloak now more red than blue. “I’m going to check Vsev, the rest of you search for any clues.” Sibastian said. Too tired, Vlad and Goat didn’t move. “I’ll see what I can find.” Answered Kainen. Walking up the bastard boy, Sib said “Vsev, we’ve come to save you.” “Rescue me or just kidnap me like they did?” Vsev answered. “Rescue you. We want to take you back to Icebridge.” “I don’t believe you.” “Then let me prove it. What can I do?” “I want to know if my mom is alright.” Sibastian hesitated. “I’m sorry, Vsev, no. She’s gone.” Vitor’s son stood silent, his face still. Those around the Vsev did not know it, but they were witnessing the end of his boyhood. Vsev tried to run, but Sib and Kuja grabbed him. Tears streamed down the young man’s face as he flung his arms and fought to get to one of the dead kidnapers. “Vsev. Vsev!” Sib yelled. “You have to control yourself. You are a man now.” “I don’t want to be!” “But you are.” Tesrina lowered her head to Vsev’s ear and gently whispered, “Calm…Calm….Calm.” Vsev stopped trying to claw his way to the dead kidnapper and his tears slowed. “Look, I lost my mother too. To an enemy I could neither see nor fight nor get vengeance for. I never got justice for my mother.” Sib confided. “Poor people don’t get justice.” Vsev said, “But look, they do.” The ranger answered, motioning at the captured and dead men. “You need to be strong for your people.” “What do you mean?” Vsev answered. “You know, your father. Do you know who your father is?” Vsev looked down, embarrassed by Sibastian’s question. The boy obviously knew his mother’s profession, but not his father. “I don’t know who he is.” “Your father is the Duke…your father is Lord Vitor.” Vsev’s eyes opened on shock. “Wait.” Vsev said. “If he is my father…that makes me some kind of Lord kid. I command you to kill the prisoners. Kill them!” “Vsev, no.” The ranger answered. “I know who I am now, and I command you to kill them.” Sibastian opened his mouth to answer, but Kuja raised his hand and stepped forward, placing his hand on the young boy’s black eye. The swelling lessened and faded until all signs of bruises disappeared. “Killing them will not bring back your mother, Vsev.” Kuja said gently. “But it will make me feel better.” “No…no it won’t.” “I…I just want my mom back.” The boy said, breaking out into tears. Kuja hugged him and held him. Goat and Vladimir had regained their strength and Kainen returned with no clues but several swords and coins. Tesrina investigated the area where Melek had burst. “I think Melek has gone his own path for now.” With Vsev in hand, the group travelled a bit before making camp and in the morning headed for Icebridge and Lord Vitor. This time the adventurers found themselves waiting only two hours instead of four to see the Duke. At last they were brought into the great hall where Lord Vitor was having breakfast. “You again.” Said the Duke “Yes.” Answered Sibasitan. “Lord Vitor, we have brought you a child that is of great interest to you.” “Child?” “Yes, a boy.” “I have no interest in any children.” “I…uh…” Sibastian hesitated, confused by Vitor’s lack of interest in Vsev. “Yes, I have brought a boy, by the name of Vsev. The son of a tavern maid…which you may have known.” Vitor’s eyes narrowed as he examined Vsev. Unknown to the rescuers, Vitor had not yet even thought of Vsev as a possible heir. Vlodo and his business partners had been trying to position themselves for the day Vitor decided to look at his bastard options. At last, Lord Borienski understood. “Ah…I see now. He’s scrawny. Come up here boy, let me take a look at you. For the rest of you, sit and have breakfast with me.” Scrambled eggs, thick slices of bacon, biscuits, blueberry jam and butter was brought out. Mugs of a dark ale were given to everyone. “My Lord…my people need a homestead. We need a place to farm and remake our lives. We are farmers. Give us land and we will help Icebridge. I can even raise Vsev in secrecy, so that your enemies do not kidnap him again. Help us, please.” Asked Sib and Vitor nodded. “First things first. Get your people across the river. The D’vina is our greatest defense. Second, meet with my clerk to decide on a homestead. Thirdly, your people are from the hinterlands. Scout for me. If there are tribesmen coming then I need to know how many. 20? 100? Or is it 20,000? Do I need to call my banner or do I simply need to ready my archers for any river crossing attempts? Lastly,” Vitor said as he stood “the boy stays with me. Let it be known, that I hereby acknowledge Vsev, as of the House of Borienski and heir to my title as Duke and Lord of Icebridge.” “Lord Vitor” Sibastian went on “There is one more thing. An owner of a whorehouse, a man by the name of Vlodo, he orchestrated a kidnapping of your son. He had the boy’s mother murdered and we fought his men to free the boy.” “I will have his head. Thank you. All of you. Boy, you are with me from now on. For the rest of you, good day.” The audience over, the party was escorted out. “Goat and I must part with you now.” Tesrina said. “I understand” replied Sibastian, contorting his face at Goat so as to communicate hands off on Tesrina. “Before I go…” Said Goat, to everyone’s surprise “Kuja, I don’t know what you did out in the woods to heal Vsev so fast, but it’s amazing. Please, stay with us and the caravan.” “Yes! Please Kuja. You can help a lot of people.” Sib added. Kuja thought a moment then said “I…yes, of course I will come with you to help. For now at least.” Vladimir simply nodded to Sibastian. The group took up rooms at the Midwife Boy again and everyone went their own way. Kainen took to his room for rest while Kuja explored the town. Icebridge, he found, was not beautiful. The town was not on any major trading route nor did it produce anything of special importance. Hundreds of years ago the Heorium Empire had funneled men, food, resources and money into Icebridge so as to halt tribal invasions. But Heorium was no more and no help was likely to come if the northern peoples came again. Kuja spotted the midwife’s sign, a bouquet of dried wild flowers hanging upside down, in front of a small store. Kuja spent the afternoon with the midwife, Morsha, even going so far as to alleviate the arthritis in her knees by giving her a fake balm. He accompanied her on a visit to a sick boy whom she had been bleeding for the past week. When the aged midwife had her back turned, Kuja inflicted her with exhaustion. The woman clasped the edge of the bed as she stumbled. “Oh dear God…” she said. “Oh my, here, you should sit. The balm must have had some terrible side effects.” Said Kuja as he helped her into a chair. “I’ll look at the boy.” Placing his hands upon the youth’s forehead, Kuja bonded his body with the boys. The Healer went back, back into the history of his patient’s body and found that a week ago the boy had suffered a simple flu. The fever had been intense, but it was possible that food and rest would have been enough. Kuja found that the third day into the fever bleeding had begun and from there it had been a constant slow decline. The Healer kept his hand on the boy as he healed him. “Morsha, you should stay here and rest until you’re ready. I have to go, be well.” Kuja said when he was done. After resting, Sibastian returned to Vitor’s keep and watched as Vlodo was taken in inside wearing chains. With Andre Chevel, Duke Vitor’s clerk, Sib settled on a homestead for the refugees. The limitation to locations was fresh water. Being within ten to twenty miles downstream of a town would prove a terrible health risk. So the three options were to be over 20 miles away on the river, to take over Vlodo’s land to the north which had been confiscated, or to take the land of a disgraced knight to the south. Sibastian selected the knight’s land that contained a water well. The next day the group returned to the refugee caravan. Children danced around Sib and peppered him with questions. He met with the Small Council, which with Tesrina and Goat’s absence was just Wimpy, Reena , Mehrina and Vyak. “Lad” Reena said. “I’ve been having dinners with the Ector Torig. They seem satisfied. But Big Mork has been having meals with them daily too. Some people have only been taking orders from him.” With the small council in hand, Sibastian headed directly to the ectors who were already in conversation with Mork. Any discussion with ectors was dangerous, that although Mork was more conservative, and stronger, he lacked the skills needed to interact with other leaders. Sib won his argument by saying, “Ask yourselves, could Mork have arranged with Lord Vitor what I have?” Torig, the eldest of the ectors, thought for a moment and then nodded. “Mork, you will do as Sibastian says. You have are blessing, young Old Miner, may you be protected.” “As may you.” Replied Sib. With the ectors blessings, Sib instructed Wimpy to escort Mork out of the camp tomorrow, as he was being exiled. Experience: Sibastian Bernard: 125 (time) + 170 (defeating kidnappers)+ 100 (homestead goal) = 395xp total Kainen Tsernobog: 125 (time) + 170 (defeating kidnappers) + 100 (homestead goal) = 395xp total Kuja: 125 (time) + 170 (defeating kidnappers) + 50 (saving the sick boy) = 345xp total Vladimir: n/a